


The Acrobat I Love

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, POV Azula (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: What Azula Sees In Her Wife
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Acrobat I Love

I was a monster, I've used people, hurt them, hurt her. Yet she still follows me; she is so pure, so kind and still she follows me? I sent her to the worst prison in the Fire Nation, she still loved me. Even when I succumbed to insanity from l that had happened in my hate-filled life, she loved me enough to save me.

She looks at me with her round, grey eyes. 'I am yours,' she says, her perfect brown hair in a braid. She places her hand on my own scarred hands. Her slender body is flawless safe from a few scars from when the Dai Li attacked. Her bust is larger than my own, but not to the point of excess and despite what people think, it's not why I love her.

I love the acrobat for her kindness, her ability to keep me sane, happy and able to love myself in a healthy way. Yes I was born into royalty; but she has shown me that there is nothing wrong with living a life of peasantry. 'I love you,' she says every night; each time I expect the bed to be empty, or for this to be a dream and wake up in a cell. Despite my occasional episodes, despite my sarcasm and temper, she loves me.

I love how her nimble, dancing figure is elegant, is more beautiful than anything I have seen in my life. It because of her I am whole, I am at peace and I feel loved.


End file.
